


No Hiding

by Lady_Lightning



Series: Soulmates to Come [9]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 07:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17699963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Lightning/pseuds/Lady_Lightning
Summary: Barry has a bit of anxiety and Len doesn't like it one bit.





	No Hiding

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously IDK, alright? Lol
> 
> Enjoy! :)

Barry was more than a little frustrated. His bond had been down for a few minutes now and Len seemed to have noticed considering the text he’d gotten not long after it went down. Barry just didn’t really feel like sharing what was going on with him.

He couldn’t keep his feelings and thoughts separate from Len’s without shitting the bond down, so he did. After going so long with the bond, it did feel weird now that the bond was down. He felt like he was drowning.

His anxiety was off the charts, he was nauseous and he felt downright helpless. He can’t really remember ever feeling worse than he did right now. He crouched down and put his head in between his knees, trying to breathe.

Fear, panic, hopelessness, they all flooded into his head as he struggled to breathe. After what felt like years, someone wrapped their arms around his shaking body. They pulled him into their lap and started to rub his back, combing their fingers through his hair. 

Barry started to calm, slowly but surely. He could feel it as the energy left his body, his bod with Len opening up even if he tried to put all his will into keeping it closed. When it was fully open, the only thing he could feel was the love radiating through it.

He sighed, nuzzling his nose into Len’s chest slightly and letting out a sigh. He was glad he had managed to get back to his apartment before his panic attack took hold of him. He happily cuddled into Len as his anxiety died down and the energy to stay awake left his body.

He felt movement, knowing that Len had probably decided to move them somewhere other than the living room floor. He was happy to feel that Len decided the couch would be plenty comfortable and that moving wasn’t something that was going to take long. 

He didn’t want to move. He just wanted to sleep, cuddle with Len and bask in the love he could feel filtering through their soulbond. If the speed force deemed him worthy to have it, who was he to deny it?

“No more hiding, okay Barry?” Len whispered into his ear. Barry nodded, dropping any of the walls that might have still been up, letting Len feel and know everything. More reassurance made its way through the bond, and both seemed to be happier than ever.

**Author's Note:**

> See you soon! ;)


End file.
